


Rita Skeeter's Death

by ShadowLady16



Series: Death of hated characters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLady16/pseuds/ShadowLady16
Summary: The death of Rita Skeeter.





	Rita Skeeter's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Hey Harry and Hermione, did you hear?" Ron asked his friends.  
"Hear what Ron?" Hermione asked Ron as he caught up to her and Harry.  
"Rita Skeeter died!" Ron exclaimed.  
"How, by getting hit by a stray AK while hanging around the battlefield looking for a new story?" Harry asked jokingly.  
"Harry! While I'm sure that if she did die that way, she would have deserved it; I doubt that we would be that lucky." Hermione told him.  
"Well here's The Prophet so you can read it for yourselves." Ron told them handing Hermione the newspaper.  
"Huh. What do you know, that's ironic." Hermione stated.  
"What does it say Hermione and what's ironic?" Harry questioned his friend.  
"Well according to this article Rita Skeeter was in her animagus form spying on two halfblood witches in a coffee shop. When a muggle saw her and used a rolled up newspaper and proceeded to hit her with it thinking that it was just an ordinary beetle." Hermione said as she read the article about Skeeter's death in The Prophet.  
"But how did the Ministry of Magic know about and how she died?" Harry asked.  
"Well dad says that there's a book that automatically updates itself whenever a witch or wizard dies. It even says how they died too." Ron explained to Harry.  
"Well I think that way the she died is quiet fitting, wouldn't you two agree?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well this story idea came to me as I was reading the fourth Harry Potter book. As you can tell I don't like Rita Skeeter and as I'm on the fifth book and am unsure if she did die, I just decided to off her myself. Also this is a one-shot and there will be a companion piece with Umbridge's death. I'm also looking for a beta reader so if you're interested please PM me.


End file.
